


Feel Good Drag

by seizethelight



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Slight D/s Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethelight/pseuds/seizethelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The announcement of his departure is sudden, but Richard has just enough time to send him off properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Good Drag

**Author's Note:**

> All of those moments in the behind the scenes videos of Rob staring lovingly at Richard, I was astounded there was no fic.
> 
> (Casting no speculation for the personal reasons under which RK departed, this was more of a 'Good God, they are attractive together' acknowledgment and, for plot purposes, True Blood was just more convenient than Pacific Rim.)
> 
> Not real, etc..

He took in the head bowed low before him, tawny hair and the jut of a chin that would never appear as less than obstinate. Tracing his thumb along Rob's jaw, Richard tipped Rob's face up, forcing their eyes to meet. 

"So you're leaving here, leaving this - us - to take a job as some two-bit hillbilly vampire in Louisiana? Middle-earth's not good enough for you anymore?" 

Rob's gaze didn't falter, but the lines around his eyes deepened slightly, flinching at the ice in Richard's words. And Richard wasn't angry, not really, he'd just miss the warm body lying along his at night, the gleam in Rob's eye under all of that hair, the easy camaraderie between them. 

Richard just couldn't stroll up to Aidan and tell him to drop to his knees and suck his dick. 

Rob's teeth worried at his bottom lip and Richard narrowed his eyes, the flinty stare causing him to writhe a little under Richard's hand, the bulky muscles in his shoulders flexing when Richard's fingers dug in. 

He tilted his head to the side. "I'm waiting."

"It's not because of you," Rob started, the submissive apologetic role settling like a robe around him. "You know it's not." 

"I don't care why you did it." The words were shockingly calm, tone cold like the river racing past their hotel. Richard leaned over, so their eyes were level. "What I care about is how you're going to make it up to me." Shifting his hand, he slipped his thumb into Rob's mouth. "Because that's what you're going to do." 

Rob's eyes fluttered shut, lashes dark against the tanned line of his cheek, and his lips fastened around Richard's thumb, tongue sliding up the length, circling the fingernail, sucking gently, lips wide around the base. His teeth scraped the pad of it, and Richard felt the sensation arrow to his groin, an electric shock that caused the blood to pool low and heavy. 

Rob's mouth worked over his skin, wet slurps and low moans as he sucked Richard's thumb like he sucked his cock, enthusiastically and messily and thoroughly.

"That's right, extra slick, you know where it's going." He felt Rob's body tense against him, an eager whine in his throat. He was just so accommodating, this one, and Richard was genuinely upset to see him go. 

He leaned down, smacked Rob's flank with the flat of his other hand. "Clothes off, get on the bed." 

Rob was stripped and on his knees in the center of the mattress, elbows by his ears, in about fifteen seconds. As Richard approached, Rob's thighs parted a little further, an invitation in the subtle, probably unconscious, circling motion of his hips. 

Taking in the man spread out before him, a buffet upon which he could no longer freely feast, Richard felt a hot surge lick up his spine. God, but he made a pretty picture.

He ran a hand over Rob's back, his hand sliding down between the cleft of his ass, thumb circling, probing, sinking in deep with a hiss from between Rob's teeth. 

"Told you to get it wet." The drag was slight, though, and Richard had lube in the nightstand that he'd pulled out. It was just pleasing to watch him writhe a little, the pull of skin on skin catching each of Rob's nerves, because the burn, Richard had learned, was the part Rob liked best.

"Little pain slut, you like it when it hurts," He pushed deeper, responding to the keening assent, following the invitation of Rob's nodding head. He wriggled his thumb, almost reaching far enough, but just out of reach to pull a low 'fuuuuuuuuuuck' from Rob's lips. 

"If you shut up and behave, that's what I fully intend to do." It was curious, because Richard had never been this way with anyone else, had never felt so darkly possessive of someone, wanting to wreck him out so thoroughly. 

"Please," Rob begged, when Richard extended that last little bit, brushing just the right spot. Richard reached under Rob, felt the length of his cock, hard and wet at the tip, pulsing with his ragged breaths, and wrapped his fingers around him to give a quick pump. He withdrew when Rob sighed, the alarmed cry music to Richard's ears, and he reached over for the slick. 

He switched to an index and middle finger, longer strokes, rougher with each pass, scissoring them out to prepare him, because if it was to be their last night, Richard intended on leaving Rob with something to remember him by.

A third finger quickly joined the two, Rob's hips shoved back, and it was a chanting sob of more, more, more, that had Richard's hand at his belt, his fingers working the zipper, covering himself in the lube and shoving a thigh between Rob's knees. He nudged them further apart, slid a slippery hand up Rob's back to tangle in his hair and jerk his head back. 

"You push back, we end this," he warned, and Rob just nodded, as far as Richard's hand would let him. 

"I can't hear you."

"Yes. I'll stay still, please, just - " His words were cut off when Richard lined the head of his cock up with Rob's ass and pushed in. That first sweet slide was fucking heaven, and he was considering how to work out flying across the goddamn world once a month to keep it up when Rob clenched down. Richard snapped his hips, filling Rob up without warning, sinking himself home. His eyes clenched shut at the flutter of muscle surrounding him, the steady pulse he could feel pounding in Rob's neck under his thumb, and the jerky breaths that he couldn't decipher - his or Rob's it didn't fucking matter, because Richard pulled out in one long stroke and pushed back in,

The nudging thrust against his prostate had Rob crying out, and the sound was almost better than the clutch of his ass around Richard's dick. Almost, because he started in, threading a handful of Rob's hair between his fingertips to hold him steady, the other hand at Rob's hip, and Richard fucked into him deep, fast, relentlessly,   
Rob held himself still, thigh muscles straining with a mighty effort and Richard finally just jerked in, told him to move and Rob slammed back with each thrust, pushing Richard in deeper, yearning, craving that extra inch with a feverish hunger. It was intoxicating, the best drug he could imagine, knowing he had Rob under his thumb, poised to come when he wanted, not a moment before. 

"God, Richard, please, please," Rob panted, and Richard pushed a hand down, guided Rob's hand to wrap around himself. 

"When I say, and no sooner," Richard gritted out and Rob's resulting moan of gratitude at the feel of something to rut against almost set Richard off inside of him. He thrust again, drew back, bottomed out, and pushing back in, fingers clutched around Rob's hip, he ordered, 'now.'

Rob's back tensed as he stroked himself, a scant handful of passes before he was spilling onto the comforter, body sagging under Richard's hands. Richard fucked him through it, using the resulting shudders to propel himself to the edge. When Rob's hand came back to circle over Richard's on his hip, he lost it. He shot, once, twice, a third time inside Rob, a hot, slick flood as he roared Rob's name into the quiet room. He fell over Rob's back, fingers gripping his bicep, mouth at Rob's shoulder, teeth working a small mark into his skin. 

Rob just pushed his hips back, waiting for Richard to decide to pull out, cushioning Richard's collapse, turning his head so he could meet Richard's mouth with his own. Richard wondered, briefly, in a last moment of consciousness, if Rob was feeling the same sense of disconnect that would come when he pulled free, if it had that same resounding slap of finality. 

Richard slid out reluctantly, rolled to the side, and felt Rob back up against him. 

"I won't forget you," Rob admitted in the silence, giving voice to the actual reason for the rough treatment, the need to mark Rob up, the physical ache thudding against Richard's chest. 

"I know you won't." His fingers pressed over a blossoming bruise on Rob's hip, and the slow hiss, the sound of pleasure and discomfort, the acquiescence under Richard's hands - he'd miss it more than he could say. 

Until then, they had fourteen hours until Rob had to hop a plane and about a mile of unmarked skin Richard needed to lay claim to.


End file.
